


Out Stretched

by IG_KorrasamiShipper



Series: Make Love Not War [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Aroused Asami, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drowsy Korra, F/F, Lingerie Play, Shameless Smut, Smut, lots of grinding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IG_KorrasamiShipper/pseuds/IG_KorrasamiShipper
Summary: Asami wakes up in the middle of the night and finds herself feeling bothered. She tries to deal with it on her own but is unable to push away the sweet thought of getting help from her girlfriend who is just sleeping right next to her.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Series: Make Love Not War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622203
Comments: 8
Kudos: 286





	Out Stretched

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of Korra and Asami being officially confirmed to share beds in Ruins of the Empire Part 3 previews, I am making this collection/series for them pure smut fics!
> 
> P.S. If yah don't believe me and would like to confirm, just look up my Instagram page "korrasami_shipper" and look for my Ruins of the Empire Part Four spoilers post. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“Mmh…”

Rustling around in bed, Asami roused feeling bothered. Her heart rate was beating faster than usual and her lower core was aching. Biting her lip, she glanced over to her left. She knew her girlfriend was tired and Korra looked pretty exhausted as she soundly slept next to her. In fact, she even had a bit of drool dripping from the corner of her mouth but Asami didn't really care. They've been dating for what felt like an eternity of bliss and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Asami licked her dry lips before softly shifting around in bed. Watching her beautiful girlfriend sleep, she allowed her hand to slip down to the hem of her shirt and gripped it. It didn't take long for her to pull at it and trailed her slender fingers down to her laced panties. Muffling her whimpering by biting the blanket, she started rubbing her numb clit through her under garment.

"Mmm…"

She started off at a slow pace, circling her swollen bud before stroking her fingers up and down. Playing with herself, she clenched her sex and felt her underwear become gradually wetter. Raising her free hand, she slipped her hand under her t-shirt and began fondling her breast.

“Oh…”

Korra was still softly snoring away when her girlfriend pinched and twisted her own erect nipple before biting her lip again. Quickening her pace, she rubbed her clit even harder and rougher. Teasing her hood and bud, she massaged her breast before softly rocking her hips into her hand. 

But it wasn’t enough.

Muttering to herself in a whisper, “Fuck it…” she stopped playing with herself and shifted under the blanket. Carefully pushing the blanket up and climbing on top of Korra, she rested her arms on each side of her lover’s head. Leaning in closely, she softly rocked against her while whispering into Korra’s ear.

“Korra… baby…”

Korra grunted as her body twitched awake. Her eyes felt like they were burning so she kept them closed before rasping out, “M-Mmh…? What’s wrong…” she forced open an eye and raised her hand to cup Asami’s cheek, “you okay?”

Asami smiled before leaning down and hugged Korra tightly before burying her face into her neck. “I'm okay baby I just… sorry, I know you’re really tired but I…” she breathed out a labored hot breath which Korra knew all too well. It didn’t help that she even sunk her weight onto Korra’s body and stubbly rocked her own. 

Korra closed her eyes trying to ease her tiredness before hugging back Asami. She finally hummed in acknowledgement before letting her hands roam down to her girlfriend’s wondrous ass cheeks and gave them a firm squeeze as if she gave Asami permission to do what she wanted.

Korra kisses Asami’s cheek, “I'm really tired…”

Asami kissed the back of Korra’s ear before peppering kisses down her neck. “I know… *kiss* I’m sorry baby…” she sat up just enough to peck Korra’s lips. “I love you,” she gave her girlfriend a few soft kisses before they engaged in a long one.

“Mmh… *kiss kiss* baby…”

Korra lazily kissed back Asami and sucked her tongue when she stuck it out. She kept her heavy eyes closed the entire time before Asami cupped her cheek and sat up a little. She then heard Asami take off her shirt and move her hair to the side. Her girlfriend bounced on top of her, readjusting her straddle before she leaned back down.

Asami rested her arms around Korra’s head as she kissed her girlfriend passionately. It didn’t take long for her to rock her hips at a steady and slow pace. Rolling her vulva against Korra’s, she softly moaned before hugging her lover and rocked her hips aggressively.

Korra grunted at Asami’s increase in libido and cracked an eye open, glancing at her girlfriend getting it on. Humming from the pleasant sight, she closed her eyes again and pecked Asami’s lips before gripping her lover’s ass firmly. With the least amount of effort as possible, she lazily rocked Asami’s hips into her own.

Not easing up her speed, Asami felt heated as her wetness became unbearable. She started panting as she rocked against Korra.

“Aah… oh baby…”

Korra could only hum in approval. She was far too tired to fuck her girlfriend properly but she wasn’t about to let her beloved’s sudden desire to have some fun be wasted.

“Mmh *kiss* Kor… *kiss* mmh baby…”

Repeatedly switching their kissing angles, Korra rubbed Asami’s butt cheeks and firmly squeezed them. She then licked her lover’s lips before tugging on her lace panties. Sliding her finger under each side of the string, she hooked it hard, pulling it up and down causing Asami to twitch as her lower wet lips ate it.

“Mmh-oh baby… mm aah… more…”

Asami desperately held onto Korra while weakly rocking her hips. Korra, on the other hand, enjoyed messing with Asami and starting playing around. Pulling it up as much as possible, she hovered around Asami’s lower back with her panties dug deep inside her crevice. She pulled it side to side before painfully pulling back down.

“Mmh! Aah nonono, baby please!” Asami wagged her hips, “Deeper… pull it in deeper!"

Feeling a smirk curl on her face, Korra ran her free hand through her lover’s luscious hair. She snuggled into her lover’s glorious body and grazed her lips onto her Asami’s ear, “If I do that, your panties will get ruined… I’m sure they’re already soiled enough as it is though…”

Asami began rocking her hips roughly again while kissing her girlfriend’s neck, “Please…”

Korra drew affectionate circles on Asami’s left ass cheek before slapping it lightly and squeezed it. “Mmh… only cause you asked nicely.”

Asami whimpered in anticipation before she jerked when Korra suddenly pulled _hard_. “Aaah!” She twitched and began rocking her hips again.

Korra had abruptly yanked Asami’s panties up to her mid back. They were stretched to the max and thanks to the high quality, it had a tight stretch to it with little to not flex making it very tense. She pulled it up even more as she moved her free hand down and grabbed Asami’s ass, helping her rock against her own body.

_Hmm… I wonder if it’ll rip?_

Feeling suddenly curious, Korra pulled even harder making her girlfriend’s expensive lingerie stretch beyond its capabilities. She aggressively started yanking it up and down, giving her girlfriend a pleasurable amount of friction.

“ _Aah! Fuck!_ ”

Asami pushed away from Korra a bit allowing her to make eye contact. She moaned unintentionally as her body twitched and jerked from pleasure.

“Ooohh… baby!”

Asami’s panties were ruined and they both knew it. From the slight fabric tearing they just heard and even the wet slimy noises, they both knew so fuck it right? Korra pitched all three strands together into one and began jerking off her girlfriend. She watched Asami eagerly as she properly began pleasuring her girlfriend.

“A-Aaah!”

Asami had propped herself up and readjusted her legs so she was straddling Korra in an upright position. She was breathing short rough breaths as she rocked her hips against Korra’s.

“M-Mmh! Mmm ah! A-Aah fuck!”

After a few more hip thrusts, Asami twitched and bent forward, collapsing from jolts of pleasure.

“ _Aaah!_ _Aah yes! Aah!_ ”

“Mmh…” 

Korra repeatedly pecked Asami’s cheek while jerking her underwear. After Asami’s initial orgasm calmed down, she quickly pulled her ass cheeks apart and slipped in her fingers. She finally felt _exactly_ how wet her girlfriend’s lingerie was and rubbed her swollen clit before easily inserting two fingers into her vagina. Asami’s reaction was immediate.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

Asami had been pulling apart at their sheet covers and was twitching all over again. Korra was prolonging her orgasm and she didn’t know what to do besides melt into her girlfriend.

“ _Shit Korra!_ ”

Thrusting her hips up, Korra hoisted her girlfriend upward allowing her more access to her babe’s wet mess. She kissed the crevice of Asami’s neck before hooking her finger upwards, hitting Asami in one of her sweet spots.

“Sto- aah! Baby-please no…”

The sensation of her lingerie digging into her clit and lower lips were too much.

“More! _More!_ ”

Asami let out a loud moan, leaving her mouth agape as Korra continued to churn her vagina while yanking her panties up and down. Eventually after Asami stops spazzing horribly, Korra settles back down onto the mattress and pulls her fingers out. They were soaked in cum as she wiped them against Asami’s inner thigh before sliding back down to rub her swollen lips. She eased her tug on Asami’s panties, kissing her panting girlfriend’s cheek before pulling it down to its original position.

Looking into Asami’s eyes, she kisses her girlfriend chastely before hugging her. After a few for innocent kisses, Korra pulls down her lover’s used panties past her ass cheeks and gropes her toned cheeks. At this point, Asami finally caught her breath and kissed her girlfriend affectionately on her neck and collarbone before sitting up. She felt exactly how stretched her panties were when they shifted down from just below her ass cheeks to her knees. She licked her lips while rubbing her breast before pulling them out from her sex. Looking into Korra’s eyes, she licked her lips again before biting them.

“Mmm… that was…” Asami moved her hand down to feel how wet she was, “amazing.”

Korra closed an eye since it was still burning from tiredness before humming. She sighed in satisfaction while resting her hands on her Asami’s hips before resting her eyes. Asami then smiled as she crawled forward and slipped out of her ruined panties, tossing it aside. Leaning down, she hugged Korra tightly and kissed her cheek affectionately.

“I love you *kiss* love you so much.”

Korra mumbled as she ran her fingers through Asami's hair. After feeling up her naked girlfriend, she settled with resting her hands on her lower back. 

“Can I sleep now?”

Asami was still busy leaving hickeys, “Mmh… *kiss* yeah *kiss* sorry baby… *kiss* thank you *kiss* love you.”

“Mmh…” Korra snuggled against Asami, “love you too.”


End file.
